


Rafael and Sonny - Upholders of the Multiverse Law

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Magical Power, Rafael Law's Sword, Sonny Law's Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: They cross Universes, one wielding the Shield of the law, the other fighting with the Sword of the law. The perfect and complementary defense and attack united by the strongest of magic: their unfailing love
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Rafael and Sonny - Upholders of the Multiverse Law

**Author's Note:**

> Did blow a fuse ? Yeah, I think so.  
> Do I care ? Not in the least  
> Did I have fun ? I had a whale of a time !  
> Am I going to do it again ? Absolutely


End file.
